


A moment of worship

by Amarantramentum



Series: The stars themselves cannot contain us [3]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Body Worship, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Gentle Sex, M/M, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 08:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18465130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarantramentum/pseuds/Amarantramentum
Summary: He had promised to take care of him, after all.





	A moment of worship

Jarvan remembered it well. The moment when suddenly, he wondered if perhaps it would have been best had he not suggested their taking a break from the Empire at all. It was not that he did not wish to spend time with his beloved – far from it. He had missed Kayn much, between the paperwork and the campaigns and the meetings and all those things which kept them far from one another.

No. Rather, it was that Kayn was apt at being a fiend – one who tempted Jarvan to try a variety of things he never had imagined he would have dared do before. Kiss. Touch. Strip naked and marvel at his fiancé’s beauty. Even to hold hands… And to become engaged to a person whose bloodline offered little in the way of intergalactic politics.

It was all so new to the Emperor who had spent much of his life expecting entirely to be a pawn of the Empire and to be happy to live his life so.

Musings aside, he wondered what he should do with the newfound emotion. The sudden rush of embarrassment that filled him when those words escaped Kayn’s lips – teasing in a manner that was both entirely coy and utterly _illegal_. Was it perhaps something Kayn wished for? He had done all the research in the relative private of the library, and…

…Perhaps it would not be so bad to try.

_“Don’t worry… Daddy will take care of me while we’re away.”_

Just thinking of it invited a flush over Jarvan’s cheeks – a stifling kind of warmth which stole his breath and threatened to hold it captive from him.

He hid his face in his hands.

What did it mean, that he was so enamoured by the idea? That he reacted in such a shameful way to what otherwise would be an entirely innocent word?

In a way, he wanted to sob. In another way, he wished to simply hold Kayn close to him. Whisper sweet things in his ear as he explored the soft expanse of his skin with calloused fingers and apologise for the roughness of his skin. Cherish him in every way he knew to, and in every way Kayn taught him to. Simply to be with him felt a personal blessing by the gods themselves.

* * *

“You have been working so hard,” Jarvan whispered softly as he rested his head against Kayn’s shoulder, watching some late-night programme on the tablet they shared. It was blissfully domestic. Jarvan adored how… simple it was. How mundane. How different it was from their lives, where they, together, ran an entire Empire together.

The Emperor and his most favoured Ordinal.

“May I help you relax…?” He was not entirely certain what he had in mind – perhaps dessert in bed, a massage, or simply to rest together and spend the rest of the night watching whatever came up on the tablet. Yet the moment the words left his mouth, he knew that Kayn would twist it to something much lewder. It was the nature of their relationship, after all – Jarvan had never known such lust before.

He did not regret it one bit.

“Oh?” Kayn smiled. There was a mischievous twinkle in his eye. Jarvan’s belly churned nervously, yet it was not wholly an unpleasant sensation. It would be entirely embarrassing, he knew, yet the anticipation of the fun they would have together was…. It was breath-taking the way seeing Kayn naked for the first time was breath-taking. It stole his breath the way kissing Kayn or holding his hand stole his breath.

“Will you take care of me, daddy?”

Oh, there it was again. That mortifying heat spreading across his cheeks. Yet he could not help but smile nonetheless at the feeling; knew that no matter how it made him squirm in place, he would not give it up for a single thing in the entire universe. Nothing compared to it – that cocky, all-knowing smile playing on Kayn’s lips and the embarrassment-and-arousal coursing heady through Jarvan’s veins.

“Y- yes, my love. I will take care of you, Shieda.”

The tablet was abandoned on the bedside table as Jarvan leant over Kayn to gently hold his hands and kiss him softly. It could almost be called _chaste_ – nothing more than their lips meeting and the loving press of foreheads as Jarvan giggled his joy, and Kayn, much more silent yet nonetheless sharing the feeling of _love_ between them.

That intangible, abstract concept which seemed almost _alive_ between them. So real it could almost be seen, or perhaps felt, in the air.

Jarvan kissed across the planes of Kayn’s face – soft butterfly kisses along his cheeks and loving little pecks along his brow and over closed eyelids. A mischievous lick over the tip of Kayn’s nose and another as Jarvan reached the curve of his jaw. He kissed and left little pink marks over his skin as he slowly unbuttoned Kayn’s shirt – each inch of revealed skin felt a revelation to him. A secret between them. A secret he would guard jealously, if Kayn allowed it.

“You are so beautiful…” It was less of a whisper and more of a thought. A breath which escaped him without ever meaning to say it aloud. Yet it did not elicit shame in any way – much of the Empire was aware of Ordinal Kayn’s beauty. Indeed, there were many a man and woman who would pay or kill anything or anyone simply to have the honour of being in the same room as Kayn.

It simply was that Jarvan, blessed man that he was, had the honour of being the one to share Kayn’s heart.

His mouth and fingers were gentle as he slowly explored Kayn’s body, each touch leaving his heart pounding and his mouth dry. Reverent. It was the only emotion within him. There was no place for anything else. Not when he touched Kayn. Simply to skim the very tips of his fingers over Kayn’s stomach, or to follow the curve of his hip and follow the seam of his leg toward his crotch was an experience words alone could not describe.

He was but a man before Kayn. Stripped of his title and his name and all the things he ever had been granted in this life. All he ever needed was Kayn’s hand carding through his hair and his voice calling his name. All he ever needed was to serve him. To be as he was now, kneeling between his legs… Each moment was a wondrous experience. Each moment felt almost unreal in how blessed he surely was.

Jarvan was entirely shameless in how he pressed his face to Kayn’s length. Eyes closed as he let out a shuddering breath and felt the weight of it against his nose, against his lips, and against his cheek as he turned his head to rest his head on Kayn’s thigh. He smiled lazily up at Kayn.

“I love you,” Jarvan said softly, then pressed a soft kiss to his thigh before returning his attention to Kayn – nuzzling his length and being simply content with the weight of him upon his tongue. He closed his eyes and his breathing slowed as he rested his head again upon Kayn’s thigh. It was a heady feeling, to simply _be_. To be a vessel for Kayn. To be there as he desired.

Kayn’s hand tugged on his hair – a reminder he was there to _take care of him_.

“Didn’t you promise to take care of me, daddy?” Kayn teased.

And with those simple words, the desire in his veins roared aflame once more. Jarvan sucked him with all the fervour he possessed – and what a lot of that he had indeed. What he lacked in skill, he made up for in enthusiasm as he cared not for the mess upon his face and the wetness dribbling out of the corner of his lips and down his chin. He cared not for the wet slick over his brow, his cheek, his nose, and his lips as he nuzzled Kayn once more. Breathed in the smell.

Felt blessed to be allowed simply to touch him in so intimate a manner.

When Kayn came, he left proof of his release over Jarvan’s pale skin. Jarvan smiled softly as he slowly opened his eyes and looked up at the love of his life and leant over to gently suckle the very last of his release and lick him clean before tucking him gently back in place and sighing pleasantly.

He was entirely shameless as he licked his lips and fingers clean. As he gathered Kayn’s come and licked it from his fingers with a soft, satisfied sound.

“Thank you, daddy.” Kayn’s voice felt soft and far away, yet that did not stop the flush from spreading across Jarvan’s face, burning warm and unbidden. This time, however, there was no shame accompanying the sensation – only a soft acceptance.

Only the knowledge he had pleased Kayn and taken care of him as he should – as his fiancé, as the man he loved, and perhaps even as his _daddy_.


End file.
